Behind My Back:revenge
by ariotlatio
Summary: Camryn was always told that she couldn't do it. Now she's back to show them her true power with her one saying "show no mercy" with a new tornament! plz r&r!TalaOC, KaiOC. OCs neede in chp.2! feedback appreciated!
1. Default Chapter

**BEHIND MY BACK- REVENGE…**

A.N.: Well, The first of the behind my back series! Hope you guys enjoy your stay! Okay now for the full summary!

She was always looked down upon, always told that she couldn't do it. Well guess what, she did even more! Now she's back and wants revenge. So look out kids of Baketun high, she's not the girl she used to be, she's better. She's the new Camryn Takutyo.

-

A girl stood outside the big brick building marked as Baketum high school, looking into the classroom windows at the second floor. "So this is it," she thought to herself silently "the baketum academy of high school beybladers. I'm finally here." Without another wasted moment, she straightened her pale blue denim skirt and shrugged off her simple white blouse, revealing a pale lavender coloured tank top. She walked around the school building inspecting every corner before opening the huge metal doors at the front of the school, striding powerfully towards the office, one hand clutching tightly on her silver and black beyblade.

The women at the front looked up from the papers on her desk to meet a pair glowing black orbs staring intensely at her. "Hi! Welcome to Baketum Academy of High School Beybladers .My name's Judy, how may I help you?" the blond haired women asked politely. The girl continued staring at her for a couple of seconds before replying, "I'm Camryn, new here, so can I get my schedule, or what?" Judy stared at her for a moment before replying," Well you'll really late for first period, but you might as well go" she said briskly before presenting her with a package. After muttering a small thank you, Camryn left to find the room 108.

"Class, we have a new student today, She just transferred here from Canada. Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself? ". Rolling her eyes just slightly, she said after a soft sigh, "Well, my name is Camryn. I was born in Russia, then because of family problems, I moved to Canada with my Aunt." she said casually. Over this statement, two pairs of curious eyes awoke from their in class daydream.

"Well, Miss Takutyo, please find a seat, I was just telling the class that you can do whatever you want for the rest of the period." Said the stubby little teacher smiling warmly at Camryn. Forcing back a smile herself, she found a spot between two red heads. After a period of uncomfortable silence, the boy at Camryn's left spoke up

"Johnny" he said giving a her a flirtatious smile.

Groaning slightly, Camryn turned to the other male, hoping against all hopes that he wasn't going to be another one of those hormone crazy teen guys.

He could barely blurt out "Ozuma" before a pink haired niko-jin bounced onto his lap, meeting him in a kiss. Unable to watch anymore, she walked to a blond sitting in front. "Enny!"she whispered into his ear, startling him. The male's baby blue eyes widened as he saw the female before him.

She stood roughly around as tall as his mid-head, a pair of intense black eyes, her black hair now tied back with a black scrunchie. "Ryn?" he said, not believing his eyes. Camryn's eyes twinkled with laughter at his shocked expression. Hearing that name, Johnny got out of his seat in a flash, "You're Ryn?" he asked imitating the expression of Enrique. Soon, around five people were standing around her with that same expression of shock on their face.

Camryn grinned slightly, faking a hurt expression, She said :"What, you guys can't even remember me anymore?" she said, looking around at the group. They were all here, she thought Johnny, Enrique Tyson, and Ray.

After a couple of minutes, Tyson finally said with a big grin: "Yeah! The twinkies are back again!" At that, everyone sweat dropped anime style. "Tyson, you and Ray are part of the Bladebreakers, Johnny and Enny are part of the Majestics and I'm with my own team!" Camryn said "and plus the twinkies are such a weird name!"

From a couple of desks away, a male watched the girl with slight interest. Noticing her beyblade, he made an inaudible gasp.

A.N.: Well, not bad for first try, no?And it wasn't too short.The chapters will grow longer ppl, I promise! Please review!


	2. A new tornament

Well, hello everybody, I'm back again with a new chapter that I hope you will all enjoy! Before I go on, just want to tell everyone that I'm looking for an OC to be part of Camryn's team.

**Note**,I'm only looking for one! She has to be totally original and have an individual style.Also, she must have a blade and a really strong bitbeast!don't be afrraid to add as much information as you want!

Now, responses to the reviews:

**_Dark White Wolf : _**thank you very much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

**_iloveanime123 :_**thank you very much for reviewing as well and, was that a cliffie? If it was , it wasn't really meant to be!

Hope you keep reading!

**_moonshine4352 :_**thank you very much for your buanta review! (hope I used it right!) plz keep reading!

**_Chikyuu-Defender-Beyblader : _**Well, I'm continueing! Enjoy this chapter!

**_kiradragonfang : _**sorry I didn't update so soon, hope you don't lose interest

**_Lisa : _**I hope you haven't died yet and is still alive to read this chapter.Lol. Hope this chapter is long enough for you!

Now on with the chapter!

Tala's eyes focused on the blade clutched within the new girls pale hands. His own hand was trembling ,it just couldn't be.He looked at her carefully studying the delicacy of her features, it was just like a another girl from his past. Shaking away his thoughts he started talkig to Kai about blading stategies.

Camryn woke up in a shock. Trickles of cold sweat ran down her back.She shook her head hard, even a brand new envirement couldn't get the dreams away from her.After sitting on her bed for several minuites, she decide to go for an early morning jog.

Stepping into the shower stall was like going through the gates of heaven for Camryn.Her worries ,pain and ainguish all went down the drain like the bacterias on her body. Groaning slightly, she turned the water even colder than it already was.It brought back memories, some were wanted, some brought chills to the spine.What she told the class yesterday wasn't entirely true ,You'd have to be an idiot to do that!

Yes, she was born in Russia and then moved to Canada, but not because of family problems but of safety ones.And she wasn't asked to, but forced. Yeah, anyone would have been glad to get away from that helhole of a place but they could have let her say goodbye to her only friends at the Abbey first.

The "abbey",mere words, yet they sent such a wave of anger and pain into her heart. Being the only girl there, she was physically abused everyday. So what else could she do but try to rise above the rest in her blading skills and make the beyblade team? They had special security systems and were carefully monitered, which meant no more hormone crazed young men coming into her room.

She was the team's secret weapon,there was no data on her whatsoever, and according to the blading world, she didn't even exist.Only the Demolition boys and Boris also Voltaire knew about her.She thought that she wouln't be pestered ,but she overlooked one point. Tala, the team captain loved to toy with feelings.

"Well, he certainly toyed with the wrong ones!" Camryn thaought angrily, turning the shower off and stepping onto the cool marble floor of the bathroom.With a scowl on her face, she put on a pair of dark navy blue track pants and a black long sleeved shirt.Grabbing her backpack , she saw that she took more time than expected and it was time to go to school.

Camryn stepped into the busy hallways of Bakutem high .Looking around, she saw that a large crowd had gathered around the buliten board .Squeezing in between Enrique and Johnny, She looked up to see the words **"school beyblade tornament" **greeting back at her. Sqinting slightly, Camryn read the tornament rules:

Only teams of four allowed.

Every team must have members of the same gemder

Have to have a team leader

Has to have a team name

Bitbeasts are required

No one can be on more than one team

Cannot cheat in any way( if discovered ,imediate disqualification and suspension from shool )

Deep in thought, Camryn did not notice the parting crowds around her.Eventually, only she was standing there looking up at the notice. Finally realizing the change, she turned around only to face a certain redhead captain of the Demolition Boys. "_Tala" _She thought looking up to meet a pair of blank blue eyes.Studying them with her own dark eyes, she broke through the barrier and saw a mixed feeling of confusion and recgonision in them._ "Fantastic, he dosen't remenber me"_ she mused, almost giving out a small smirk, "_This will make my job much easier, prepare yourself for the hurt and taunting that you gave me Tala, they've come back to haunt you!"._

As if thrown out of her thoughts, Camryn heard him say in a soft and menacing way"Get the fuck out of my way!". It was as if something started to posess her,she couldn't move! That is, if she wanted to anyways. So she stood her ground like she often did with him and said in a cold voice, "You didn't say _please_ Tala" the depth of her voice send several shivers down his spine, but he didn't show that it bothered him in the least.

Instead he pretended that it didn't bother him at all, but he could tell that the girl before him knew. That's what made it so confusing. The fact that she could see through his mask so easily frightened him. It was as if they knew eachother somewhere before, but he couldn't place it. The name Camryn seemed so familiar,and rolled off his toungue so easily. As if he had said it often before.

Camryn looked amused at the troubled teen before her, slowly letting a develish smirk grace her face. With a small click of her toungue, she turned on her heels and walked away towards her locker like there wasn't a single thing exciting or troubling her.But her head was swarming with excitment.

Walking swiftly into an empty classroom, she opened her cell-phone and made a call,"hello?Stazhira,alecxa?I need you guys to come here right away! A tornaments on at this academy and all the teams that actually are heard of are here.Huh? Oh, Yeah, the Bladebreackers and Demolition boys are in it too! Okay, tell...".

A.N. : Well, another chapter done! Who did she want her teammates to call? That's one of your OCs!

You guys probably know what it's going to base about right? So please review and REMENBER to send in your OCs!

I really hope that this chapter was long enough for you guys! I know it's still pretty short, but hey, it's an improvement! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I certainly enjoyed writing it, Well, review!

ariotlatio


	3. new arrivals

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait everyone!

You **have **to believe me! I was on vacation and the tour guys bombarded the trip with sooo much places to go to, it's all I can do from getting sick.

Actually, I think I practically am. All I manage to do is reviewing fics when I got back to the hotel!

Anywayz please enjoy this chapter! Just to tell you guys I chose two Ocs instead of only one, so yeah, just wanted to tell you guys that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor it's character or the concept of the very sport. I do own Camryn Marissa Takutyo and Stazhira Kennedy. Bruna Rong belongs to Maresia Eterna and Midori Chang belongs to arevelo.

I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Arevelo **

Iloveanime123 

**Maresia Eterna: **

LONEGiRL7   
Fallen Angel   
Iloveanime123   
Night child   
Chikyuu-Defender-Beyblader   
Moonshine4352   
Sorry I don't have time to give responses! 

"And tell Midori to meet me at the airport. Make sure to tell her not to make a grand entrance or stir up trouble." Camryn said to the phone, smirking just slightly.

After a couple more seconds, she closed her cell-phone shut with a click, and turned towards the door only to see the person she bumped into just minutes ago.

Groaning to herself, she turned to face him fully. She regarded him coolly. " What do you want Tala?" She asked, though it came out more like a statement.

He said nothing, but kept on studying her. Feeling rather uncomfortable, Camryn shifted from foot to foot, a rather annoying habit that just seemed to have stuck.

Tala smirked, noting her uncomfort. His smirk only widened at the intense glare that he received. He remembered her clearly, and it hurts like crazy. She probably hates him by now so why even bother explain. He would just have to keep up this attitude.

"Well, look who came back. What are you here for, sticking your nose in where you don't belong? Or are you here to ruin another tournament for me? " He merely stated before running his eyes over her. Same as ever.

Her black eyes were as usual a whirlpool of emotions, easy to read through after lack of training. A small Asian nose and a pair of light pink, thin lips. Her black were as normally tied up with a black scrunchie. A black long sleeved shirt and a pair of dark navy blue pants complimented her body nicely and loosely. A pair of black vans finished her outfit.

Same as ever. Sigh, same as ever.

Ignoring his question, Camryn caste a hasty glance towards the clock in the classroom. Five minutes till homeroom, she didn't have time for his games right now. She had to train, can't land in a detention now.

With a troubled glare at Tala's direction, she tried to leave the room, but Tala grasped her hand firmly the moment she made a move.

"What do you want Ivanov?" She hissed, rather irritably.

"What are you doing here? Trying to ruin my life once more? Making my mind more screwed up than before?" Came the reply.

Camryn smirked; he'd let on too much to her. And she knew how to use that information.

As if he suddenly realized what she's been thinking, Tala's glare hardened, as if daring her to say something about it.

"So I've been making your life a mess eh? Well then, consider it a payback for what you did to mine!" Camryn practically spat out the last of the sentence, just about ready to pounce on him.

Just as she began to raise her fist, Tyson came flying through the classroom doors not noticing the tense air around the two teens in front of him. But he did notice their stares.

He squirmed uncomfortably, ready to burst with the news inside him.

"Well?" Camryn inquired, evidently very annoyed at his interruption while Tala's features showed no hint to his emotions as usual.

"You won't believe it!" he gasped, "Mr. Dickinson just put up a new notice saying that all the people who wanna get beaten by me in the tournament has to go to the dance later this week AND, you must be with a date!"

The slightly red Tyson soon landed on the floor in a thud as the two normally icy teens raced down the hallways to the notice board only to find a huge crowd gathered there muttering loudly about the new contest rule.

"Get out of the fucking way, you stupid fucking people!" Camryn yelled, knowing that this was the only way to get clear passage. She wasn't really such a big fan of swearing, she preferred just plain glaring.

There it was. Almost the end of her life unless she thought of something quick. She needed a date desperately. She has to find one NOW!

He has to care only about the tournament not the dating businesses. Two names came to mind. Ivanov, or Hiwatari. These two don't try things; they set their minds solely on blading, and nothing else.

Ivanov or Hiwatari. The decision was made in an instant. Turning on her heels, she wandered the hallways, finally finding the one she was looking for.

He seemed to be looking for her too. A mutual agreement was set without either one speaking.

"I'll pick you up at seven"

Camryn looked through the glass doors connecting to the waiting room at the airport. Scanning the room, her gaze fell on two girls around her age both standing casually in front of the baggage area talking animatedly.

She opened the door and walked in. at first glance, she could tell that no one has changed much.

Stazhira had a mane of auburn hair. It was styled into a nice French braid. Her eyes shone brightly with laughter. Her features led most people to believe that she was Asian, but both her parents were full Russian.

She, like a few others, hated wearing the skimpy halter-tops and skirts. Today she wore a dark forest green tank top with a pair of black jeans hanging from her waist. A pair of black vans and a dark blue jean jacket accented the outfit,

Midori was quite different. She, like Camry, had black hair. Her features were Asian and one could easily see that she was a neko-jin. Born in China, she had a lot of similarities with Rei.

She wore a nice semi long skirt imprinted with designs of purple flowers reaching an inch below her knee. On top, she wore a nice loose black t-shirt.

As she reached closer, Camryn noticed that their conversation was on Alecxa.

"Well's Alecxa?"

"Hello to you too, Camryn! How nice of you to ask us about our flight! It was quite pleasant!" Stazhira said in a mock English accent, a hint of sarcasm was detected from her speech.

Camryn sighed. Sometimes, even she didn't know why they were best friends.

"Hello then! Now can someone tell me why Alecxa is taking so long?" Camryn asked her voice now crisp with iciness.

"She sick!" Midori answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, actually, it kind of was.

"Well, when will she come?"

Two months later was the reply.

Camryn gaped. Two months? Were they crazy?

Stazhira shared a glance with Midori. Should they tell her about their plan?

"Well how about you ask Bruna to fill in? She's actually a better blader than Alecxa if I do say so myself." Midori quipped, always quickly to say what's on her mind.

Camryn frowned. She didn't want to disturb Bruna. Last she heard, Bruna was in a tournament. A solo tournament. Well, she thought, better give it a try.

With a nod of her head, Staz hid dial on her cell.

A.N.: Well, that was okay! I really have to go now; I'm still on vacation!

Well, please review!


End file.
